Silver & Gold
by rumplebumplelover
Summary: In Fairy-Tale land, she was his. In Storybrook, she is always out of his reach. When will his love come back to him? (Mr. Gold/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy-Tale Land

"Father!" I called throughout our tiny cottage. "Father, I'm home from the forest!" I couldn't hear anything, so I went into his room. Father was passed out on his bed. I walked up to him and shook him awake. When he woke up, he started to cough up blood. Again. "Papa, I thought the doctor said that you'd be better by now!" I said, in pure shock.

"Well Caroline, he lied." After that, I let him fall back asleep. I started to pace soon after. Worry washed all over me. If my Papa didn't get better and return to work as the Village's butcher, we would soon lose everything. In that instant, I knew exactly what I need to do. I found some parchment, a quill and some ink, and I left a note by my father's bed, letting him know that I should be back in a couple days, and he shall not worry about me. I grabbed my cloak and started the long walk to the Dwarf's Mine.

It was nighttime by the time I arrived at my destination. The guards stopped me from going in and asked me what my business was. "I'm here to speak with the prisoner. It's a matter of life or death." The guards nodded as they let me in, and I started the walk into the darkness. I knew that I've arrived when I saw a cell with spikes as bars. As I grew closer, I saw the eyes that I've fallen helplessly for. His gold eyes sparkled when he saw me approach. He reached his gold-tinted hand out to me, and I grabbed it, intertwining our fingers together.

"Caroline." He breathed out in disbelief.

"Rumple." I smiled at him. It's been so long since I've seen him last. Tears started going down my cheeks and he quickly used his thumbs to wipe them away. With his hands still on my face, he brought me closer to the cell, capturing my lips with his. I kissed him back with as much energy as I could muster. My fingers went through his long hair. He broke the kiss off my smiling against my lips.

"I've missed this." Rumple muttered against my lips. "And you." I smiled against his lips.

"I've missed you, too." I pressed our lips together again and he moved his hands from my face, down to my hips and pulled me closer to the bars, if that was possible. I opened my mouth a little bit more and Rumple took that opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth. I happily let him. Our tongues wrestled for a bit and then I put his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down gently. He moaned and stopped kissing me, looking dead into my eyes.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He warned in his low voice, trying to sound intimidating, but it was just downright sexy. I pulled away from him, much to his despair. I back up a little and grabbed his hands, my green eyes boring into his gold ones.

"I need your help. A deal more like it." Worry spread all over his face. "My father is sick, coughing up blood. I don't think he has much longer. I need your help in healing him." Rumple flashed his genuine smile, the real one that only I have seen before.

"Of course, love. What do I get out of it?" He teased me, trying to make light of the situation.

"Anything you want." He thought for a second, another smile spreading across his face.

"You. I want you."

"Me? You already have me." I said, confused.

"No, dearie. I want you forever. I want you to be mine, and only mine. For the rest of our lives." I grabbed his face and started kissing him.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too, Caroline. Does that mean a yes?" He smirked at me. I nodded my head as fast as I could. Little did I know that this would be the last time I'd see him in this land and remember him.

Storybrooke

I sat at the dining room table, head in my hands, trying not to cry. My dad's hospital bills are piling up, and I'm finding that I will never be able to afford to pay them all off. I looked at my watch and realized that I was going to be late for work if I didn't leave now. I left my small apartment and started the short, 5 minute walk, to work. I opened up the shop door and stepped in, hearing the familiar chime of the bell over the door. "Mr. Gold! I'm here for work." I called out to the back of the shop. I soon heard the familiar pat of Mr. Gold's cane on the hardwood.

"Good morning, Ms. Silver." His smile faltered when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" Was it that easy to read my face right now?

"Not really. I actually need a favor from you." I told him. He nodded his head as he leaned against his cane. "Is there any way that I can get more hours, so that I can make some more money each month?" I asked my friend.

"Of course, you know that you don't need to ask me Lana. I hope you don't mind me asking, why do you need more hours? I'm asking this simply as your friend and not your boss." I took a deep breath, worried that he would ask me that.

"It's my dad. His brain tumors have stared growing again, he's been in the hospital for the past week, and I was just looking at the bills before I came into work." I looked down, trying to not let him see the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Gold asked me, choosing his words carefully.

"I-I don't know. I was still in shock I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. I felt Mr. Gold come closer to me and pull me into his arms. As I hugged him back, I knew that things would be alright for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few weeks I've been working overtime at the shop. I haven't made much, but it's definitely better than it was before. Mr. Gold has cut my rent in half, so I don't have to worry about the full amount right now. I'm so grateful for his help. All my money has been going towards my father and bills. It's making me go a little crazy, seeing as how I was saving up to get a real home. Currently, I am in the back room making Mr. Gold and I's afternoon tea. We always take at least an hour break at the shop at 1:30. During that time, I make us some tea and Mr. Gold either brings something from home, or he goes over to the diner for something for lunch for the both of us. I enjoy our hour. It's a routine schedule, and that's what I need right now. I sit down at the table, bringing the tea cups with me. I set them down in our spots and waited for him to get back. I heard the shop bell ring and the sound of his cane. He walked into the backroom with a to-go bag from the diner.

"It's nothing special. I just got the soup of the day, seeing as it's a gloomy day." It indeed was a gloomy day. The sky was completely dark from the clouds. I grabbed into the bag and brought the containers of soup out while Mr. Gold grabbed us a couple of spoons. We soon tucked ourselves into our Chicken Noodle Soup. We didn't talk as we ate; we just enjoyed each other's company. That's that different thing about our friendship; we didn't need to do much talking. And we were okay with that, at least I was. Once I was done and Gold finished up his, I looked at him and stared at his features. He was quite a handsome man. But he would never go for me. I pushed that thought aside as Mr. Gold looked up and saw that I was looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"There's something about your features. They seem so familiar, like I knew someone to look just like you. But I don't know where." I told him truthfully. I saw him kind of tense up and it was over in a second. I put my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands, looking at him. It was his turn to look at my features. My green eyes caught his brown ones and in that moment I realized that they had speaks of gold in them. I reached my hand out to touch his face, in order to see his eyes better. At first he stayed very still, not knowing what to do, and then he sort of leaned his face into my hand.

"Dear, may I ask what you are doing?" He asked me. I blushed a little realizing what I was actually doing.

"In all the years that I've known you, I never realized that you had specks of gold in your eyes. They really are quite lovely." Now it was his turn to blush. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, the shop bell run, meaning our lunch time was over. I reluctantly took my hand away and got up to put our stuff away. When I turned back around to grab our tea cups, Mr. Gold was in the other room helping out the customer. I listened a little carefully and heard that it was Mayor Mills. I smiled and went out to see her. When she saw me, she turned away from Mr. Gold and gave me a smile. "Regina, it's good to see you again. How is little Henry doing?" She has a 2 year old son.

"Lana, it is good to see you. Henry is doing quite well; he is actually starting to talk a little more, other than the usual mommy words." She smiled whenever she talked about her son. She truly does love him. "I actually wanted to ask you something. I know that its last minute, but I have to leave for the night tomorrow for some personal reasons," she smiled when she said that, "and I was wondering if you could stay the night and watch Henry. You can bring someone along with you for after Henry is asleep, I trust you."

"Yes of course I will. I love that little man; he's like a nephew to me." I smile at Regina.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one. I'll see you tomorrow at 5."

"Okay, see you then." I waved to Regina as she left the shop. I heard a scuff and turned to Mr. Gold. I giggled when I saw his look of disgust. "Oh what did she do now?" I asked, amused.

"I just can't understand how you can stand her. I can't understand how she actually says thank you and not mean it in a sarcastic way."

"I guess I just have a gift." I smirked. "Plus, she isn't _THAT_ bad!" I saw him give me a small smile. I knew something was bothering him, but I knew he would tell me if he wanted to. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow? We can watch a movie or something after Henry is asleep." I watched as Mr. Gold thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, what the hell. No harm can come to it." He replied, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Night aunty Lana." Henry said in his cute little 2 year old voice. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Henry." I tucked him completely into his blankets and left his room, turning off the light as I went. I walked downstairs into the living room and sat down onto the couch next to Mr. Gold. It is about 10 at night. "Okay Mr. Gold, what would you like to do?" I asked him, turning towards him. He looked like he was thinking for a few seconds and then smiled at me.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I nodded at him, smiling. He turned on the T.V. and put it on a random channel. It looked like we were watching an old horror movie.

"What is this movie?" I asked him.

"I believe it is called Rumpelstiltskin." He grinned at me. I smiled back and moved closer to Mr. Gold and he took a deep breathe, freezing up and he did so. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he slowly out his arm around me. It was nice.

"Thank you Mr. Gold."

"For what?" He asked in a confused voice.

"For everything. I don't think I would've made it this far without your help with my father." I moved a little closer to his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. I fell asleep in just a couple minutes of listening to it.

Fairy-Tale Land

I walked down to the pond a couple miles past my home. Rumple wanted me to meet him here. He said that the farther I was away from my house, the better. He doesn't want me to get in trouble with my father for seeing him. I waited a few minutes in the dark, just looking at the pond, when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to a chest.

"Hello love." He greeted me, kissing the side of my head.

"Hello Rumple." I turned around in his arms and leaned up, meeting my lips with his. He was happy to kiss me back and when I pulled away, he seemed very upset.

"Now Caroline, why would you do that to me?" He asked me, pouting a little bit. I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I have some news for you." I told him. His eyes lit up and he smiled at me.

"What is it, dearie?"

"I'm pregnant, Rumple." I smiled at him and his eyes got big. His face broke out into one of the biggest smiles ever and he picked me up and spun me around. He set my on my feet again and kissed me deeply.

"I love you so much, Caroline Summers. I will be here for you, forever."

"I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin."


End file.
